psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
PRISONER OF WAR! *PSYCHO UPDATE*
PRISONER OF WAR! *PSYCHO UPDATE* is a vlog uploaded by McJuggerNuggets on November 16th, 2015. Plot The video starts exactly where Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses left off. Jesse Ridgway and Zachary Cornatzer attempt to check Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. to see if he's really knocked out. Jesse decides to move Jeffrey's unconscious body to his room in the Morton building, however they realize that they do not have enough time, so they decide to put him in the dog cage. Jesse runs to the Morton building and retrieves the lock. He runs back to the cage, only to realize that there are two doors on the cage. Jesse panics, and locks the one door. Jesse tells Corn to go to his room and take the old padlock from Jesse's old door. Corn runs, and Jesse tells him to take Jeffrey Jr.'s play button for revenge. Jesse makes sure that the one door is locked, and yells at Corn to hurry up. Corn comes back with the lock and the play button, and Corn puts the lock onto the second door. Jesse realizes that Jeffrey Jr. may be able to climb out from the top, so he takes a brick and will threaten Jeffrey Jr. if anything happens. Jesse wonders if Jeffrey Jr. may take brain damage, though Corn reassures him that it's only if he doesn't breathe for a few minutes. At this exact moment, Jeffrey Jr. starts to regain consciousness. Jeffrey Jr. asks what Jesse did, to which Jesse replies that he hit him in the head and knocked him out. Jesse asks Jeffrey Jr. if he's okay, to which Jeffrey Jr. keeps responding with questions on why he keeps hitting him in the head. Jeffrey Jr. then tells Jesse that he was at-risk of injury, and stands up. Jeffrey is greeted with locked gates, and looks up at the roof. Jesse then threatens to smash his play button if he attempts to climb out. Jesse attempts to calm Jeffrey Jr. down, claiming that he does not know what to do, and offers to talk things out. Jeffrey Jr. starts pacing back and forth, to reveal his bloody head from the Corona bottle. Jeffrey Jr. replies with little care, and tells Jesse not to break the play button. Jesse responds that they really need to talk their issues out. Jesse claims that all of his actions were "reactionary," to which Jeffrey Jr. denies. Jesse says that this cannot keep up. Jesse wants to be on good terms with Jeffrey Jr., although Jeffrey Jr. keeps responding with Jesse's actions. Jesse explains that everything is terrible because of their fighting. Shortly after, Jesse throws the brick away and tells Jeffrey Jr. that he can think about this. Jeffrey Jr. appears to agree, although Jesse doesn't believe him. Jeffrey Jr. is offered water, although he remains silent. Jesse and Corn walk away, leaving Jeffrey Jr. in the cage. As they walk, they start to lose trust in Jeffrey Jr., and that he may escape if they walk into the house. Jesse decides to get some chairs and think things through. As they pull up the chairs, they find a silent Jeffrey Jr. Jesse then walks to the back of Jeffrey Jr., and finds that his head is extremely bloody, and that there is blood on the fence. They question Jeffrey Jr., although he remains silent. The video cuts to night time, to where they find Jeffrey Jr. still silent, and not moving. It has been revealed that it has been a couple of hours, and Jesse contemplates whether it is working. Jesse decides to look for his glasses, to where he finds them broken on the ground. Jesse tries to talk to the camera, and asks the viewers if he is doing the right thing. Jesse comes back to the dog cage, and Corn reveals that Jeffrey Jr. still has not moved or spoke. Jesse tells Jeffrey Jr. that they still need to sort things out, and they will let him out if he participates. Jeffrey Jr. finally responds, and says that Corn is not getting paid. Jeffrey Jr. stands up and says that he does not have the video in his SD card. Jesse also stands up and tells Jeffrey Jr. that they can make a tent if they really have to. Jeffrey Jr. tells Jesse that they will never be on good terms, since Jesse had just smashed the bottle over his head. Jeffrey Jr. tells Jesse that he was the brunt of Jeffrey Ridgway Sr.'s abusive tactics long before Jesse. Jeffrey Jr. reveals that he has always wanted to film, though his father would not let him. Jesse tells Jeffrey Jr. to calm down, although he flips over a dog cage to vent his anger. Jeffrey Jr. starts yelling that he has worked much harder than Jesse, and does not have any benefits. He then tells him that they will never be on good terms. Jesse tells Jeffrey Jr. that he has dealt with Jeffrey Sr., in the last two years, and starts to cry. Jesse offers Jeffrey Jr. to team up and be friends, instead of constantly being enemies. Jesse puts down the play button, and tells Jeffrey Jr. that their hateful relationship would not work. Jeffrey Jr. tells Jesse that he was taught to keep his problems to himself. Jeffrey Jr. then says that he will not do anything if they let him out, to which Jesse does not believe. Jesse then looks for the key to the door, leaving Jeffrey Jr. to himself. Jesse takes a few minutes to explain to Corn that Jeffrey Jr. has never said anything like this, and it's news to him. Jesse decides to play it safe while letting him out. Jesse approaches the cage and asks Jeffrey Jr. if things will be good, to which Jeffrey Jr. responds negatively. Jesse tells him that they can be good, and ignore each other if he chooses not to. Jesse takes Jeffrey Jr.'s word, and unlocks the door. Jeffrey Jr. emerges from the cage, and walks towards the house. Jesse follows, and asks where things will go. Jesse asks about the montage, to which Jeffrey Jr. replies that it "doesn't even exist." The video ends with Jesse explaining to Corn that he will hold onto the play button, and tells Corn that they should talk in his room and watch Jeffrey Jr.. Locations *The Ridgway Residence *The Pit Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Zachary "Corn" Cornatzer *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. Victims Trivia * Jesse seems to express remorse over the fact that he puts his family's arguments and drama on YouTube. * It's possible with the way Jeffrey Jr. has been acting as a result of the impact from the bottle that Jeffrey Jr. may be concussed. * Despite all the events that transpired during the course of these events, Jeffrey Jr. is not showing signs of wishing to get revenge. * It's confirmed that Jeffrey Jr. suffered an injury when in this video, Corn looks at his head and noticed there is blood. * According to Jeffrey Jr., both he and Jesse are treated the same by Jeffrey Sr., it seems different because Jeffrey Jr. knows how to deal with Jeffrey Sr.. * Jesse later had to suffer Jeffrey Sr's abusive tactics where he proceeded to throw his video games and consoles in the woodchipper until Jesse promised him he would get a job in Psycho Dad Woodchips Wii U. * According to Jesse, This is the Season 2 Finale. Category:Vlogs Category:Videos Category:Psycho Updates